User talk:JayBO/archive02
Any news? Hi Jaybo, I had a few minutes in the laptop today, so I went here to ask you if Catherine answered something through special contact? If she haven't, please let me know when she does. Thanks, -- 23:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh, but we're the only wiki with that problem, tell her that, and thatit happened the same day she changed I don't know what in the wiki. And let's see what she answers, or at least why our wiki is the only one with that problem. -- 00:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, did Catherine answered why this happened to our wiki and not to others? And the article count problem also? If she hasn't please tell me when she does. Thanks, -- 02:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) New Sig Here's your sig. Tell me if your computer sees the font as just plain, or fancy: JayBO Talk IRC Videos =] --[[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 05:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and if you can, could you delete my image called File:Avatar Logo copy.png please? I don't want it, and I don't Jake to look like a bandit. =P [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 06:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :You deleted the wrong one. =P That's ok, though, I needed to make it smaller and resize it anyway. Could you delete the other one please? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 20:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Interview Sweet! Thanks for the infoI'm sending an email right now. :'Freaky'Ty' 21:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:something interesting thanks, I sent the e-mail just a few minutes ago.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) He's back! You are back! Did you have fun? Skxwang 16:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You were gone? O.o What did you do?? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 17:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I didn't know you were gone either :) Uberfuzzy told me through e-mail: ''"Hi. I double checked the numbers, and the article count is correct. I've not seen the blog comment bug you've described. If you can make it happen, or see it happen on '' its own, can you get a screenshot of it and send it to us? ''-- '' ''Regards, Chris "Uberfuzzy" Stafford Wikia Community and Technical Support Team Find wiki help guides at http://help.wikia.com" I don't know how to take a screenshot, so could you please do it and then send them to me? Thanks, -- 19:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, that's perfect. Also, could you take one of the article count problem, sorry, I forgot about that. -- 21:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The blog problem is gone, apparently they fixed it!! Finally. -- 02:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Editing JayBo, I've noticed a huge error on the Wikia but am unable to edit it. On the side that says characters it has Jake listed as a human though clearly at the end of the film he becomes a Na'vi. Do you know why this is yet to be changed? JCameronFan123 00:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : There is no error. It is arguable if he really is a Na'vi besides his appearance. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Jake is accepted as Na'vi, though not truly a Na'vi. He's an avatar who has proven himself to be worthy of the name. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 01:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) JayBo, did you know that Pandorapedia now has a link to us, stating, "James Cameron's: Avatar is a great reference site."Skxwang 19:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :cool, didn't know that JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Video List If you were wondering, that last edit to the video log was me - forgot to log in. IWantheUltimateChange 09:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ban 74.110.106.130 needs a whacking. At 19:55 he vandalized Jake Sully's page. He changed it back at 19:57 Skxwang 20:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :You mean this? Because that isn't vandalism, unless there's something I didn't see. Maybe if you tell me what did he do, it would be better :) -- 20:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No, she means this. The point being that he reverted his own vandalism =P. --LuckyMan 21:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, if he reverted his vandalism, it's ok I guess. -- 21:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) At 19:55, he changed the line, "a small moon orbiting the gas giant Polyphemus" to "a small moon orbiting the gas giant fag" and then changed it again to "a small moon orbiting the gas giant planet" at 19:57. Skxwang 00:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :There are alot of people that actually vandal then undo it afterward, I don't quite understand why. If I can't catch them before they undo it, I just write the IP down and make sure he's screwed if he does it again. Unless its a really major vandalization, then he's done either way. By the way Skxwang, if you type : at the start of your comment, it indents. and :: is 2 indents, ::: etc, helps control the conversation. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 01:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) 80.212.136.109 deleted all of the videos in the collection. I undid his change, but you might want to fire a warning shot. Skxwang 00:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Size change to resolve main page overlay issue Hey Jaybo, Just wanted you to know I saw your issue regarding the Blog overlay size issue on the main page so I stopped by to try and help resolve it. At first it appeared to be a simple template size issue so I adjusted the Template:Blog sizing from 300 to 290 (I undid my changes as that didn't resolve the issue). Looking farther into it, it appears that something on the main left column size is pushing the right column over too far. It could be an image or the heading template as I didn't see anywhere in your main page coding where you had specified a size for any info/article. I too have the same format as the Avatar Wiki so you are welcome to look at the coding on my page to see if it would help you resolve your issue. I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help and fixed the problem for you (Knight in shining armor so to speak). Good Luck with the problem! You can reach my talk page to respond. I'd be happy to tinker but never do so lightly or without permission. Councellor 21:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded a screenshot as requested. I also posted a screenshot of the post that showed a problem (or so I thought lol). After further review, it appears another user/admin (not you) asked Uberfuzzy for assistance via the Wikia Gaming Community Team. So perhaps more than one person sees the problem. You can find the actual post if you CLICK HERE. As I mentioned, I was able to see the blog overlay problem using Firefox 3.6 browser. Good Luck ! Councellor 00:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) sequel It was going to be an "ad" to get more attention. I won't make another Archives? How do you archive a talk page? I was also wondering if you could archive the requests on my SR, but just the requests, and not the entire page. Is that possible? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Bossman helped me get it set up. ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) O:G You think you could take care of several Na'vi characters? Eytukan (spelling?), Mo'at, and Slwanin (spelling?)? If that's too much, or if you want to add more, tell me. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 04:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, I have a question about the IRC. Is it like a chat room and anyone from anywhere can say anything at any time? Or is it more private? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the info, but I still don't think we want this on our computer. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::So is it like the forums or something? Or do you have to download it? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alrihgt, thanks for the info, I have to go, but I'll look at it later today. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, JayBO, that's the problem. I don't think I should be on a chatroom at all. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I kind of thought. I'll talk with my family about it when they're not busy. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, true about Sylwanin. Scratch her and how about the Great Leonopteryx? (the final answer about the IRC is no) [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) USERBOX Hey Administrator , can you please tell me where I can find Userboxes to express myself ? Thank you very much ... Lost Fan 92 23:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey , I have an idea ... Why don't we create an article with all the Userboxes ? Waiting for answers ... Lost Fan 92 00:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I've been making the userboxes and have made a page where I hope other users will put theirs. [TECTONIUM] 19:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Page Deletion Here is a page I think serves no use, and think should be deleted. http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/2129 FreakyTy 01:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Heres another just like it... useless page--'Freaky'Ty 20:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) User Williamstrother made a page about the U. S. Marines being the leading military force on Pandora. He also changed a large number of articles relating to SecOps, making them Marines, not soldiers. Could you please delete it and have a firm chat with him? It is an insult to Marines everywhere to be mistaken for mercenaries. Thanks! Skxwang 13:11, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Get your tree ready We have a vandal messing around with a bunch of pages and needs to go, now!FreakyTy 12:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Heres the IP get him gone 96.38.231.135 FreakyTy 13:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) This guy: 72.165.80.2 was messing with the direhorse page. Whack him! Skxwang 17:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Here's another one messing with the direhorse 69.255.195.204 Skxwang 00:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's another... 79.184.108.35 Skxwang 15:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) JayBo, here is one for the hammer: 82.19.19.132 Messing with Prolemuris. KillerZ fixed it. Skxwang 12:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Galleries I like them, a little different than I would have made them, but they're great! Also, I'm running out of ideas for more galleries. O_o If you can think of any and/or want to make them, tell me please. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) A new userbox In case you haven't noticed, Draginfli has successfully given me the mastery of sig making and font effects yada yada yada(as you can see by my new and improved sig). Anyways, I coded up a userbox below for ya, but its up to you to add it. Hence, I'm not yet going to templatize it. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) 12:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) How's that? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 23:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 23:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) . Why did you ban him from the wiki? Okay, I understand he might have been annoying or whatever in the IRC, but that is completely different than the wiki itself. He never once made an edit on an article with a photoshopped pic. and he has an awesome story that he is writing for Avatar (which I wold liike to keep reading btw), and he has been nothing but help to the people on the wiki scince he started editing. I don't care if he is a troll either, on the wiki he was being a good boy. I can undestand your anger in the IRC, but cut him some slack here he was only stateing a fact... All well the only thing I don't get is why you banned him from the wiki. and I would like to know exactly why. If it's not too much trouble to ask unban him so he can atleast conmtinue posting his awesome story, that is all I ask. If he starts trolling the wiki, then I will fully understand a ban; please consider it! (please don't ban me too :3...)o_OThe FreakO_o' 01:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC)' RE:Lifted ban I understand what you said on my talk, but please don't ban me for saying that it's really not fair. You did say I couldn't use them in articles, not that I couldn't upload them at all. I never planned to edit them into articles. I only wanted them there for people to use where they wanted. But really, I didn't violate copyrights, I didn't "not listen to reason" I listened, I did. But you were being just as defiant as you said I was being, not getting the full jist of my point of view. You let your anger slip, and in my experience, that's not what a good admind does. Again, please don't ban me for stating my point of view, my side of the conflict. You want peace on the wiki? To be honest, start by not banning me for saying this. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' 02:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) A user needs the whoopin' stick Ban Hammer? >:D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : there be a tree on that there fellow :D JayBO Talk IRC Videos 04:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Greetings. I'm Nick, A.K.A Avataraddicted and I recently wanted to join the IRC.From there I wanted to chat with my friend Denizine.I knew how to do that.What I didnt knew, was the fact that you banned him AGAIN. I did a little research and I found out that Denizine had stated his point of view on a subject on the IRC. He was uploading photoshopped images, without breakig any copyrights, since he didnt edit them into articles.But you wouldnt have it, because he had a different, though right opinion than your's.Angry, because you couldnt understand his point of view, you banned him. He was different and because you couldnt understand him , you banned him?Tha's the common human-like behaviour.Just because something is different-even if it's different in the good way- is considered a monstrosity.Well, newsflash! Just because something is different , that doesnt mean that it has to be ugly, or bad.You, dont expell something different and then blame it for it's nature.You must try to understand it and put your ego aside.Denizine, didnt break any copyrights and you should learn to listen to another opinion.Then, you banned him again yesterday for no reason, no reason whatsoever.Just because you're an admin you banned him.So, what now,huh?We dont say our opinion , unless it's identical to your's?That's called fascism.Endingly, my suggestion is that you leave him alone and lift the ban off of him.Avataraddicted 10:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Or you could just leave the topic too between Denizine and Jaybo. --IWantheUltimateChange 11:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Denizine is my friend.We support our friends.I dont think that I'll change Jay's mind, but I wanted to give him something to read to, 'cause I wanted him to see a different view of things.And by the way, what would YOU do if a friend of yours was in trouble?Leave him?Avataraddicted 11:41, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Avataraddicted is the perfect example of a good person. Keep up the good work! :Do me a favor and don't bypass bans by using a different IP, I know its you, youve posted with that IP before on your talk. Continued the conversation in a first person, and even used your irritatin gold text which makes it very difficult to read. This isnt helping your case JayBO Talk IRC Videos 03:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) College in New York I go to Siena College which is in upstate NY near Albany. I would have had fun going to school in NYC but maybe too much fun. So instead I went with Siena which is smaller, out of the way, and carries a bit of weight with it's name. I'll be graduating in December with my Bachelors in Marketing, and I'm hoping to get a job in the film industry. I have an internship this summer at Dreamworks studios. Hopefully that leads to something else. Afterall, I'll be on my ass come December haha Willofeywa 02:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *I live in Woodstock, so we can't be too far from each other. It would be interesting to meet another wiki user. What a coincedence Admin. Ad i have never been an admin... before but i would like to know how and become a big part of the community! Sincerely, Rogue the Guildmaster 16:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :there are a few requirements, You need to be quite active, have a good number of edits. Have to be trusted by the current wiki admins, and constantly protect the wiki. The ones I suggest are just that. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 16:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Thanks for the new vandal-un-doing power! I promise I'll use it wisely, Jedi Master, for I am still a padawan. XD [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) New Sig You like this, or did I over-do it? JayBo The Mindtaker Talk Thank you for using Draginfli's Sig Service XD [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :thats badass, but can you fix the talk link? I would but my internet is currently running like a turd (120kbs) and every page takes minutes to load JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 02:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Nvm, I realized its because im on my talk, I noticed immeditaly, but this post will take a while to load and log JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 02:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, the same happened to me yesterday, check my talk page :P -- 12:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey How do you get on the IRC exactly? just wondering.I know EVERYTHING 04:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool, and sorry about the argument over the past few days, guess i let all the stress, frustration, and anger get to me (i'm looking for a job and i'm conserned i might not get one because of my Disability yeah i'm diabled) so sorry.I know EVERYTHING 04:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I've got a video for your list, it's called Pandora Discovered if you haven't heard of it, it's on Youtube.I know EVERYTHING. 14:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's already on the list in the Featurettes section. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i just noticed.I know EVERYTHING. 14:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Your interests are similer to mine, i love anime, i'm a video game nut (dispite being disabled) and i have a likeing for technology.I know EVERYTHING. 10:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC Help! I'm trying to use the Firefox addon Chatzilla for IRC. I followed the steps perfectly and in the #idsoftware.ca.us.quakenet.org I couldn't find the Avatar Wiki Channel. Does this mean it wasn't on, or I am doin something wrong? Here is a screenpic. [TECTONIUM] 20:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :You're not on the quakenet servers but on ircnet servers. You actually joined a channel named #idsoftware.ca.us.quakenet.org. Connect to irc.quakenet.org server and you should be able to join #Avatar_wiki channel. --LuckyMan 21:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::When I use irc.quakenet.org It says "Invalid IRC URL"![TECTONIUM] 23:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I got it working with this: type /server irc.quakenet.org after you start ChatZilla. That'll connect you to quakenet servers. After that just type: /j #Avatar_wiki and you're there (just tested this myself because I've never used ChatZilla myself). Your ChatZilla window should look something like this (notice the quakenet and #Avatar_wiki tabs) --LuckyMan 08:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) internetz problems If anyone here left me a message in the past 2-3 days im sorry I could not reply, I had some problems with my ISP and had to reconfigure my modem. Its all good now though, so Im here again. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 15:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC)